


Lift Me

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Cabin Pressure Week [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Martin is bringing Arthur to see his family, and Arthur is Supreme Supportive Boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cabin Pressure Week, March 2017  
> Prompts: minor characters and/or lift  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”And up he goes!”

”Put me down, put me down!” Martin shrieked as his brother grabbed a hold of him and heaved him up in the air. Simon was chuckling and Arthur stared in awe.

”Wow!” he gasped when Martin was put back down on the floor. ”Can you do that with me now?”

”What?” Simon looked perplexed.

”That flying thing. Can you lift me as well?”

”Er… no.”

”Oh, why not?” 

Arthur really wanted to fly just like Martin and he hadn’t been able to do that since he was a child. Here was a grown up willing to let other grown-ups fly, Arthur didn’t think such a person could exist. Martin had told him about him, but deep down he hadn’t really believed him.

”Er…” Simon stammered. ”I-I-I don’t really think that’s appropriate.”

”Why not?” Arthur wondered. ”You did it to Skip, it’s only fair that I’ll have a go too.”

”But Martin’s my brother.”

”So?”

”I don’t even know you.”

”Oh, I’m Arthur. I’m Skip’s boyfriend. _Now_ you know me too.”

”Martin, tell him this is ridiculous.” Simon looked at his brother, who was still red in the face.

”He’s right,” said Martin, stifling a laugh. ”It’s only fair that he’ll have a turn.”

”Don’t be ridiculous.”

”We’re not,” Arthur argued. ”I’m just thinking that since you really like to pick people up and spin them around, and Skip doesn’t like it, but I do, you can do it to me instead. That way Skip can stay where he likes to be, which is on the ground - unless we’re in a plane, then he really loves to be in the air, but I think he likes flying a plane more than he likes to be the one who’s actually flying - and I can fly instead. It’s a brilliant plan, isn’t it?”

Arthur held out his arms, ready to be picked up.

”What do you mean you don’t like it?” Simon turned to Martin.

”I’ve told you a million times.” 

”No, you haven’t.”

”I say it every time I see you,” Martin insisted. ”I beg you to put me down!”

”I thought that was just part of the fun,” said Simon

”It’s really not.”

”Usually when people say they don’t like something, it’s because they don’t like it.” Arthur piped in. ”It’s not really difficult to understand.”

”So you really don’t like me lifting you up?” Simon asked his brother.

”I really don’t.” 

”But you used to love it.”

”When I was six, maybe. But I’ve grown up a lot since then.”

”Not _that_ much,” said Simon with a small chuckle.

”HEY!”

”Sorry.”

”So have I,” said Arthur. ”But I want to try!”

Martin looked at his boyfriend and then at his brother. ”Go ahead Simon. It’s a gift just for you. Your own personal airplane.”

Simon cleared his throat. ”Actually, I think I heard Mummo calling from the kitchen. Better go and see what she wants.” He disappeared to the kitchen and left Martin and Arthur standing in the sitting room.

”Thank you,” Martin wrapped his arms around Arthur and squeezed him tightly. ”Thank you so much.”

”What did I do?”

”Offering to be the airplane. I can’t believe you did that for me.”

”I’m happy to do it,” said Arthur and kissed Martin on the forehead. ”I just wish he would actually lift me up.”


End file.
